Hypno's Lullaby
Ora, in primo luogo vorrei iniziare col dire che amo Pokémon e che ci gioco ancora quando non sono troppo occupato. Sono anche un seguace di CreepyPasta, soprattutto di quelle che parlano di videogiochi. Soprattutto di Pokémon. Un giorno, mentre tornavo da lavoro, ho iniziato a cercare alcune raccapriccianti CreepyPasta sui Pokémon. Un video particolare ha attirato la mia attenzione, ed essendo molto curioso, ho cliccato sul link ed ho alzato il mio volume. Il video cominciò con lentezza per via della lunga introduzione. Poi, la canzone inizò. Ho subito chiuso la finestra del video e lasciato la stanza. La canzone mi terrorizzò ed ebbi la sensazione che qualcuno mi stesse guardando. Qualcuno di vicino. Qualcuno che non era umano. Il titolo della canzone era ben impresso nella mia mente. Hypno's Lullaby si chiamava. Non era il testo che mi aveva spaventato, ma la canzone in background. La canzone della città dove tutti spengono il volume una volta entrati. La città di Lavandonia. Dopo aver rifiutato per giorni di rigiocare ai Pokémon, ho cominciato a dimenticare Hypno's Lullaby. Un giorno, ho acceso il mio gioco Pokemon. Dopo ore di gioco,decisi di andare a riposarmi e spensi tutto. Quella notte non riuscii a dormire. Sconvolto pensai che se avessi chiuso gli occhi e contato 100 -1 99.. mi sarei addormentato. Quando all'improvviso, in uno stato di allarme, una canzone mi svegliò. Una canzone dalle note terrificanti che proveniva dalla stanza dopo la mia. IL COMPUTER! In un primo momento,pensai che fosse la mia immaginazione. Il battito del mio polso accellerò e, a passo lento, andai nella stanza computer. Gridai, ma nessun suono uscì, mentre guardavo la stanza. Tutti attorno a me vi erano bambini con gli occhi senza vita, tutti che fissavano qualcuno nel mezzo della stanza: un Hypno con un sorriso malato e occhi grandi. Iniziò a cantare, e i bambini cominciarono a cantare con lui. Si avvicinò a me e ad ogni passo, la canzone aumentava di volume. Poi, dopo aver urlato piuttosto forte, mi ritrovai sul mio letto. Sospirai e misi la mia mano verso il basso, sentendo al tatto qualcosa di freddo. Guardai e vidi il mio gioco acceso. Sullo schermo, si vedeva il mio personaggio nella città di Lavandonia. La musica continuava. Pensai che l'incubo fosse nato da lì ... quando, improvvisamente, sentii "Venite bambini, venite con me ...sicuri e felici, sarete". Testo tradotto della canzoncina: Venite bambini, seguitemi orsù Al sicuro e felici sarete quaggiù Lontani da casa, adesso correte Con Hypno a morte vi divertirete.' 'Oh, bambini, suvvia, non piangete' 'Hypno non farebbe del male a un insetto' 'Di giocare liberi, liberi, liberi siete' 'Scendete nella mia grotta, restate, vi aspetto.' 'Oh, bambini, suvvia, non vi agitate' 'Ora, con queste corde, si spera fermi restiate' 'Hypno di verità vi ha parlato' 'Ma, sfortunatamente, Hypno ha mentito.' 'Oh, bambini, non dovete andar via' 'Del lutto sulle vostre famiglie lascerete la scia' 'Delle loro menti le cuciture si sfalderanno' 'E di tormentarli in sogno finalmente mi permetteranno.' 'Ma di certo, tutti voi credo sappiate' 'Debba ormai essere ora che a casa ritorniate' 'Oh, bambini, non avete agito saggiamente,' 'poiché da ora, sarete miei per sempre.' 'Testo originale:' '"Come little children, come with me' 'Safe and happy, you will be' 'Away from you’re homes, now let us run' 'With Hypno, you’ll have so much fun' 'Oh, little children, please don’t cry' 'Hypno wouldn’t hurt a fly' 'Be free, be free, be free, to play' 'Come down in my cave with me to stay' 'Oh little children, please don’t squirm' 'Those ropes, I know, will hold you firm' 'Hypno tells you this is true' 'But sadly, Hypno lied to you' 'Oh little children, you musn’t leave' 'Your families for you will grieve' 'Their minds will unravel at the seams' 'Allowing me to haunt their dreams' 'But surely, all of you must know' 'That it is time for you to go' 'Oh little children, you weren’t clever' 'Now you shall stay with me forever"'''